Brooke's tale
by RawritsHappy
Summary: ToT: Chase and Brooke fall in love, but what do Maya and Luke have to say about it? Will everything work out right? Or will it crumble infront of Chase and Brooke?
1. Waffle Town a new start

******Disclaimers ****I do not own harvest moon!!! **

I sat in the village square. Unsure of where I could go. I came here to Waffle town so I could accomplish something. But what? What could I possibly do in this little town? I have no home. I don't know anyone. Alone. That's how I felt. Alone in a strange place.

"Excuse me?" An arrogant voice asked. "Who are you?"

I looked up. A young man looked at me. He held a book and wore a blue vest. "Oh, um. My name is Brooke." I said.

"Hmm. A new comer." The boy said scratching his chin. "Follow me." He started walking out of the square.

"Wha!?Wait!" I said scrambling up from the bench. "What's your name?" I asked when I caught up with the bleach blonde.

"Gill." He said simply." This is the Inn. You can stay here for one night." He said then walked away.

"Huh?" I asked after him.

"Go in and tell the owner."

"How am I suppose to know who the owner is!?"

"It's not hard. Just ask." Before I could question Gil anymore He was out of sight. I was nervous. I wasn't good around strangers. They have to talk to me before I will even speak. I guess you would say I'm extremely… shy. Although after I get to know them. I'll perk up, a lot.

I pushed open a door and a young girl with blond hair and a skimpy cowgirl's outfit greeted me.

"Welcome to the Sundae Inn! I'm Kathy! Would you like to have something to eat?" She asked. She held a few drinks… a water and a beer

"Um, No thank you. " I said.

"I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name?" Her voice had quieted down.

"Brooke."

"Where do you live?" Kathy asked. She was curios now.

"I have no home here yet." When I said that, her mouth dropped.

"You can stay here. On the house."

"Are you the owner?" I asked surprised at her generosity.

"Nope." She said walking over to a table and Placing a water in front of a white haired man, I didn't know him, and placing a beer infront of an Old guy, Pascal the boat captain. Kathy walked back over to me. "I'm sure Yolanda and Jake wouldn't mind. Jake owns it and Yolanda is the chief and Jake's mother.

"A-Are you sure!?" I asked unsure if I should take Kathy's gesture.

"Sure." She said walking to the, what I thought, was the kitchen. She poked back out and said. "Head on up. You can stay in room 1." Then she disappeard back to do her work.

It was late and I didn't argue anymore. I walked upstairs and into the first room. The door had a 1 on it. I laid down on the bed and snuggled into the soft blankets.

"What now…?" I asked myself. I dosed off quickly after asking myself that question…

* * *

I woke up about 6. I heard rustling down stairs. I got up and combed my hair. My brown, shoulder length hair had a cow lick that could never be controlled. I groaned after I finished fighting with it. I walked down stairs and a girl in a short pink dress with a white apron greeted me. "Hello! I have never seen you before." She said then extending her hand. "I'm Maya." She said smiling.

"Brooke." I said shaking her hand. She had red-orange hair that was put into pig-tails.

"Okay well I have a favor to ask of you, Brooke." She said smiling.

"W-What is it?" I asked._ I just met this girl and now she's asking me to do something for her?_

"Will you go to the carpenter's for me and ask them to build a house in the Maple Lake district?" She asked.

"I-I don't know where the Carpenter's is located." I said "Otherwise, sure I'll ask them. "

"Great and their house is located in the Ganache Mine District. "

"Thank you Maya. I guess I will head there now. And if you don't mind me asking. Who is the house for?"

"My grandmother's apprentice. Chase. "She cupped her hands together "He is gorgeous!!"

I giggled, waved to Maya and Left the Inn to go and deliver the request.

As I walked to the Ganache Mine district, I had found a directory map, I could help but wonder why Maya said this guy Chase was…. Gorgeous.

I walked passed what seemed like a mine. I guy with russet brown hair stood outside with a little girl who had blond hair. The girl spotted me and ran to me. The boy followed.

"And who are you?" She asked, sort of snotty.

"B-Brooke." I said "And you?"

The guy spoke "I'm Owen and this is Chloe."

"I can speak for myself bother. I'm gonna go hunt for some wonderfuls." She said turning around and running into the mine.

"Sorry about her." Owen said rubbing the back of his head. I looked at his embarrassed face…. Was he blushing?

"It's no problem." I said I turned to continue my chore.

"Wait." He said running to me.

"Hmm?"

"Where are you headed?"

"The carpenters. " I said continuing to walk.

"I see. Well, see you around." He waved and walked back to the mine.

"See ya." I said I looked ahead and I saw a building that said Dale's carpentry. I walked in and a boy met me. _How many boys that seem my age are there around here?_ I complained in my head.

"I'm Luke! " He said extending his hand. He had gold eyes, a bright white smile, dark blue hair, and muscles.

"I-I'm Brooke." I said. I looked around and a man with the same colored blue hair walked over to where Luke and I stood.

"What do you need?" He asked me.

"Maya sent me here to ask you to build a house for Yolanda's apprentice, Chase." I explained.

"Okay, I know what you're talking about. Tell her it will be done in two days." Dale said walking to the door. "Luke." He commanded and left.

" Sorry about how grouchy he is. I'll talk with you later. Okay?" A smile was stretched across his face. I had to admit, It was cute.

"Okay." I said with a nod. We walked outside together. He met with his dad outside the shop and I walked back to the Inn.

When I got in Maya greeted me. "So?" He asked.

"It will be done in 2 days." I said grinning.

"Oh no good!" She complained.

"Huh?" I asked…. Dumbfounded.

"He's coming toda-" The bell rang as someone walked through the front door.

A boy, maybe a year older than me , walked through. He looked stressed or mad. He had orange-red hair but it was slightly darker than Maya's. I take it this was Chase.

Maya scurried over to him. I stood there. Alone. But I heard everything she said to him…

"Chase!" Maya squealed.

"Maya…" Chase mumbled.

"You're here!" She was a thrilled but Chase didn't seem to care.

"Who's the brunette?" He asked her. I turned to look at him. His violet eyes stared at me. I felt my face getting hotter and hotter.

"Oh that's Brooke. She'll be leaving soon." Maya said walking over to me. "Leave." She said in my ear. I was shocked. Why would she say that?

"What?" I asked.

"Did you not here? Leave. Go back to your home."

"M-Maya?" Chase asked. He walked over to where Maya and I stood. He paid no attention to Maya. He only looked at me.

"I'm Chase." He said to me then he glanced at Maya. "Don't you have work to do?" He demanded. When he introduced himself he said it sweetly. But when he spoke to Maya. He was mean…

"But-" Maya tried to argue but Chase walked away to the kitchen area. Maya chased after him. I sat down at the table in the back corner. Kathy came running up to me.

"B… Brooke." She huffed.

"What is it Kathy?" I asked.

"Mayor Herbal wants to see you in the Town square." She said. Then Kathy looked at me. "Somethin' wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'll see you later, 'k?"

"Okay." She said hesitantly and heading back outside. I stood up and walked outside. I walked up the steps that were to the right of the inn and saw a plump man with white hair that swirled up on his head.

"Hello Brooke!" He yelled at me.

"H-Hi." I said walking over to him. He sat on the far right bench.

"I'm mayor Herbal, as Kathy told you."

"And I'm Brooke." I said smiling hesitantly.

He laughed an old man's laugh then told me "I have a home ready for you. Luke and Dale worked all night on it for you. "

"W-What!? Really?" I said surpised. I had just met them both today, and last night they were building me a home.

"Oh yes really." Then he waved toward the town hall and Gill came out.

"Father." He said.

"_Father?"_ I thought.

"Show here to her home area please and explain what she can do."

"What I can do?" I questioned.

"Oh yes yes, Now get going so she can get settled." Herbal motioned.

Gill put his hand on the small of my back. And pushed me down the stairs, out of Waffle Town.

"So where is it?" I asked him as we walked into the Caramel District.

"Here." He pointed to a small house that over looked a rugged old field.

"A-A farm?" I stuttered out.

"Something wrong?" Gill asked me.

"N-No. " I sniffled.

"Are you crying!?" He asked surprised.

"I'm happy. I have always wanted to run a farm."

"Well, Don't cry. Any way. Just go inside and get settled. Tomorrow you have a lot of work to do. Tilling, seeding, and ordering a coop or barn. "

"But I'm broke?!" I said. Gill tossed me a few bags of turnips.

"Start with those." He said and walked off.

"O-Okay." I said then I walked into my house. A kitchen was in the corner. I large wood table sat in the middle of the room and a bed was in another corner. A tool box was beside the bed. I ran to it and found tools. They were old and rusty, but they would get the job done.

I looked at my watch and it was only 2 in the afternoon. I picked up the hammer and hoe and ran outside.

I looked over my field.

"Ugh, this will take forever!" I complained. I walked over to a bunch of rocks and busted them up. The shoved them away. The I tilled the hard soil.

"Nothing can grow here!" I said hoeing as hard as I could.

"Need help?" A females voice asked me.

"Kathy?" I said looking over to her.

"Hey!" She said jogging over to me, she took the hammer and took off to the other side of the field.

"Kathy, you don't have to help me." I said when I had finally finished tilling a good deal of the field.

"Yea, Well, I want to."

"I don't have any money to pay you." I said looking down at my feet.

"All you have to do is tell me what was wrong with you earlier. Chase?" She guessed.

"Kathy! No way." I said throwing my hands in the air.

She laughed. "Sure Sure. Well, Maya's all over him. Allways been that way. Since they were little. Chase left last year to go to school. Now that he's back, you'll never see him alone. Maya will be glued to his side." Kathy shook her head back and forth.

"Well, I don't care." I said planting my 3 bags of turnips.

Kathy ran inside to the tool box and grabbed the watering can. Then filled it up at the well.

She walked over and doused me and the turnips.

"Hey!" I complained. She just continued to water the plants.

"Brooke, don't go for Chase okay." She said. Kathy had quieted down.

"Okay."I said. Kathy had flew herself at me.

"Well I have to go." She piled the tools up against the house.

"Thanks Kathy." I said waving to her.

"No problem!" She said as she ran down the path to start her shift at the inn.

I walked inside and shut the door. It's been a good day. I ran over to the bathroom and took a shower.

Once I was out I got dressed into my Cow pajamas. I flopped down on my bed and stared out the window that was beside it. "Tomorrow means more work." I said with a sigh. I laid down and fell asleep. Eger to start another day in Waffle Town.


	2. Chase opens up kinda

I woke up at six o'clock the next morning. I hopped out of bed and changed into my green work clothes. I wasn't hungry so I didn't eat. I walked outside and grabbed my watering can. I filled it up and watered my turnips. Weeds poked out of the ground everywhere. I threw my watering can back up against the house and got on my hands and knees to weed the field. The field wasn't large but almost everywhere weeds had sprouted. I started pulling some when I heard two pairs of footsteps walk up to me.

"Brooke!" Kathy called to me.

I looked up and saw Kathy and Chase. "Oh, Hey!" I said back then turning my attention to the field.

"_Why would Chase come? Kathy… what about the stuff you told me yesterday?"_ I thought.

"Need any help?" She asked walking to me.

"No Kathy. You helped yesterday." I said pulling more weeds.

"Well, I wanna help! And Chase here wants to too!" She argued bending down in front of me where I crawled around on the dirt.

"Chase?" I asked unsure if that's what he wanted to do.

"Eh, I'll help out." He said walking to the tools. He picked up the axe and a pair of gloves. He tossed the gloves to Kathy then headed to the other side of the field to chop up the branches.

"Kathy!" I complained to her as we weeded around the turnips.

"What?" She asked as asked pulled up a large weed.

"What about the stuff you told me yesterday about Chase?" I said, annoyed.

"Well, He knew I was coming and he said he wanted to come." She said shrugging her shoulders.

I sighed and stood up, brushing off the front of my work clothes. Kathy stood up to, she wasn't as dirty.

I heard the axe come back down hard on a stomp with a 'thwack'. I glanced where Chase was working. He was walking toward me.

"While you two were talking I stacked the wood up against the back of the house." He said whipping his forehead.

"Thanks. I owe you. You know, You didn't have to help." I said taking the axe out of his hands and propping it up with the other tools.

"Yea, Well, don't worry about it." He said tossing his left hand into the air. "I'm going back to the Inn. See ya." He said leaving . I waved goodbye to Chase then looked at Kathy.

"Don't look at me that way!" She said. Kathy started walking away. I ran up in front of her.

"I know he didn't really want to work…" I said trying to get something out of her.

"Yea He did!" She argued back.

"Kathy…" I whined.

"Oh Stop it." She said. Kathy giggled, smiled, and ran off.

I turned and walked back to my house and sat on the porch. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out 2,000 gil.. I sighed

"_I need a chicken coop, at least. But… Where am I going to get chickens? And the money to buy and feed one?" _I asked myself. This was harder than I thought.

"Hey! Earth to Brooke!!" Someone's voice called to me. I looked up and Luke looked down at me. A large goofy grin was stretched across his face.

"What are you grinning at?" I asked. I couldn't help but to smile back.

"I dunno." He said. "So you're gonna run a farm. I had fun building this house." Luke said tapping the door.

I stood up and threw the money back into my pocket. "Luke I have a question." I said looking at him. His bright golden eyes stared back at me.

"What is it?" He asked. His smile never faded.

"How much is it for a chicken coop?"

"Hmm." He said pondering for a moment.

"1,000 gil." He said.

"Really!?" I asked. I couldn't believe it.

"Sure. Do you want one?"

"I do! How long will it take?" I asked eager to get a chicken coop.

"About 3 days. We don't have any other orders to fill, besides pretty boy's house." Luke said chuckling a little at his own, tiny joke.

"Okay great!" I said, I pulled out 1,000 gil and handed it to Luke. He took it.

My stomach growled. I felt my face get red.

"Have you eaten yet?" He asked me.

"No, I skipped breakfast."

"You shouldn't do that." He said grabbing my hand and tugging me down the road.

"L-Luke!" I said surprised.

Luke had pulled me down the path and to the Sundae Inn. Luke and I walked through the doors. He still held my hand tight. I looked over to the kitchen. Chase just stared, he had a blank face. Maya smiled and gave me thumbs up. Kathy wasn't here. Luke took me to a table for two and sat me down, then he sat across from me.

"Luke, I'm fine." I said starting to get back up.

"No, Brooke. Let me by your lunch. Please?" Luke said sweetly.

I flopped back down into my chair. "Okay." I agreed.

Maya came skipping over to us. "So what do you want to eat and drink?" She asked us.

"Um, a water and two rice balls." I didn't want anything big or expensive.

"Luke?" Maya said looking at him.

"Boiled Spinach and water." He said handing Maya the menu's that were never opened.

"Be back!" She said. She grinned at me then skipped away and gave the order to Chase… I think.

"So. I saw that you had done a lot of work on the field." Luke said.

"Y-Yea. But I had help."

"Who helped?" He was curios.

"Kathy mostly…" I didn't know if I should tell him about Chase… I don't know if Luke could get jealous…

"Y'all did a lot alone. I saw all the wood stacked behind the house." Luke was surprised.

"Well, yea. It took all morning." I said. I stole a glance over at the Kitchen. Chase was walking toward us with spinach in one hand and rice balls balancing in the other.

He laid them down in front of us, "Maya will be out in a second with the water." He said coldly and he just turned and walked away.

I grabbed a rice ball and ate it. Luke was busy chewing the spinach when Maya came back with two glasses of water. "Here ya go!" She said. Before we could even say thank you she had skipped off to continue her work.

We finished eating in about 20 minutes.

"Luke, thanks." I said taking the last sip of my water.

"No problem." He said slapping 30 gil onto the table.

"Well, I'm going to head home now." I said getting up. Luke jumped up to.

"Lemme take you home!" He said.

"No, No. I'll be okay. " I said to him. His hyper-ness was wearing me out.

"Alright." He said walking out the door. I took a minute then walked out.

I walked outside and looked in the sky. Birds flew across the blue endless sky. Few clouds were out.

"Dating Luke already?" A sour voice asked. I turned around to find Chase leaning up against a pole.

"N-No! It's not like that! I had skipped breakfast and-" He interrupted me.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me every detail." He said. A crooked grin was plastered on his face.

"But I couldn't help hear that you didn't tell him that I chopped up the wood." Chase said. I glanced at him. The grin was gone and a frown replaced it.

"I-I'm sorry!" I apologized.

"Don't apologize." Chase said. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't do anything stupid. And I'm not just talking about Luke…" He said. Chase pulled his hand back to his side.

"What? Why do people keep telling me that?" I asked aloud. I didn't mean to though.

"Huh?" Chase was starting to get confused….. I think.

"N-Never Mind." I said walking off. I heard Chase chuckle, then let out a sigh. Footsteps chased after me.

"Brooke!" A voice yelled out to me. It wasn't Chase's.

I turned around to see Kathy running at me.

"Hey…" She said looking back at the Inn. Chase was no longer standing in the street.

"H-Hi." I said stunned. _Where did she come from? _

"I heard you and Chase talking. " She said nudging my ribs with her elbow.

"Okay." I said taking off again.

"Don't run off!" She said walking back to me.

"Kathy, why are you so stubborn?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"I dunno. Anyway. I was actually wanting to know it you wanted a part time job. I mean, It will be awhile before you can sell the turnips and stuff."

"Ya know what? Sure." I agreed.

"Great! On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays you'll work during the day. Tuesdays and Thursdays you'll work nights with me." She said skipping off.

"Wait! Kathy!" I said grabbing her wrist. "Today is Tuesday so I start tomorrow?"

"Yea."

"I work days!? You mean with Chase and Maya!?" I didn't want to work with them. Not Chase.

"Uh-Huh!" Kathy said jerking her hand out of my hand and running back to the inn.

I sighed then turned to walk home.

"So you'll be working with us?" Maya's cocky voice asked.

"Part-time." I confirmed.

"Don't get any ideas about Chase!" She said walking away.

"_What did she mean? I don't like Chase. Not like that anyway…" _ I thought. I continued home to do a little more work. It was only 2 o'clock so I had time to spend….

I spent the rest of the time working. Eventually. I cleaned out my whole field.

The next morning I woke up. Sore from the work I had done. I hopped out of bed and got dressed. Again, I wasn't hungry so I ran outside to be greeted by Luke and Dale.

"Hey!" Luke said.

"Hey, are you here to work on the coop?" I asked grabbing the watering can from the stack of tools.

"Sure are. Now, stay out of the way and it will be done soon!" Dale said walking to the open plot beside my house. Luke's face turned a faint red as he followed his father.

I watered my turnips and when I was done I told them I had a part time job so I would be leaving the property.

I ran to the Inn to start my new part time job. I dreaded it really. I really did….

I walked into the silent Inn to be greeted by Yolanda.

"Hello dearie!" She said grabbing my hand and tugging me to the kitchen.

"You will deliever dishes so Chase can cook. Maya takes the orders. It's quiet right now but I should pick up soon. "

I nodded to show the old lady that I was listening.

"All right now, Chase!" She called in the small kitchen. Chase came walking over to us. He was drying his hands with a towel

"Brooke, You will listen to him and Maya. They will tell you what dish to take to the right tables."

"So they're my bosses?" Joy… I thought. Maya got on my nerves and Chase was just so… mean, but sometimes he could be nice.

"Yes Yes. Now, goodbye!" She said leaving.

"So what do I do?" I asked Chase.

"Nothing." He mumbled as he turned to go make some rice balls.

"But I have to have something to do."

"Fine. Wash your hands then come help me make rice balls."

"Okay." I said cheerfully. I didn't want him to ruin my mood.

Chase and I made rice balls in silence. Maya cleaned tables and helped straighten rooms.

"Chase." I mumbled as I placed a rice ball with the others.

"What?" He asked as he grabbed another serving plate.

"Why are we making so many rice balls?" We had probably made well over 50.

"Only 10 more, so stop complaining." He said grabbing a handful of rice.

"But what are they for?"

"I don't know. Yolanda told me to make 60." He said slapping down another rice ball.

"Why are you so…. Edgy?" I asked. I tried to avoid his face but I glanced up anyway. His violet eyes looked at me, shocked.

"Has no one even cared to ask you what's wrong before?" I asked.

"N-No actually."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yea." Chase's voice was softer. Not as mean.

"So what is it?" I asked making three more rice balls to add to Chase's three.

"Tomorrow's my birthday. I'm turning 20."

"Happy early birthday!" I said. "But why are you so gloomy?"

"I-I… No one really cares. Maya always comes to my place for cake. After she eats… she leaves."

"I'm sorry…" I said finishing the 59th rice ball. Chase made the 60th.

"So when's your birthday?" He asked me. Chase had pulled out plastic rap and placed it over the three serving plates filled with rice balls.

"Actually, It's the 25th." I said.

"The day after tomorrow?" Chase confirmed.

"Uh-Huh." I said grabbing a serving plate and placing it onto the main counter.

"How old will you be?"

"19."

"You're only 18 and living in a strange town, alone?"

"Yup. What's with the 20 questions?" I asked in a teasing manor.

"I just wanted to know. " Chase said rubbing his hand threw his hair. He poked hi head out of the kitchen and yelled up the stairs for Yolanda. The plump Pink haired old lady came flying in.

"You two make a good team! " She said appraising the rice balls. I looked up at Chase's face It was a faint pink color. I felt my face get warm as well.

"Brooke, You can go for the day. Chase take these to Pascal. He has to deliver them to the city." Yolanda commanded. Then left and headed back upstairs.

"Need any help?" I asked.

"What ever." He commented grabbing two of the serving plates. I grabbed the last one.

Chase and I walked to the docks and found Pascal fishing with another white haired boy.

"Pascal!" Chase called to him. The old man laid his fishing rod down and walked over to help Chase.

"Toby, help this fine young lady." Pascal said walking to the boat. Chase didn't follow. I wonder why?

"Hi, I'm Toby." He said taking the dish from my hands. Our fingers touched but I thought nothing of it.

"Brooke." I said looking at Chase who watched Toby with close eyes.

"Right, well nice meeting you." He said following Pascal. After Toby had walked off, Chase followed them. I decided to head home. I turned to the path and started walking. I heard footsteps echo behind me.

"Brooke." Chase called.

"Huh? Oh, hey." I said continuing to walk.

"Let me walk you to your house. I mean, uh, you did help me a lot today."

"Thanks, But you don't have to."

"Just shut up and quit arguing." He said as we walked into the Caramel District.

We reached my door.

"Well, See you around." Chase gave a weak wave and walked away. I smiled.

"Bye." I called then headed inside.

Now it was 6 o'clock, a long day working with Chase was a lot better than I thought it would be….

I walked to my bathroom and started the shower.

Once I was out I threw on my night gown. It was a light blue that came about 2 inches above my knees. I headed to bed for the night…


	3. His Birthday

I woke up about 8 o'clock the next morning. I walked to the bathroom and changed into some clean work clothes and I tried to fix my cow lick but again, it would listen so I gave up on it. This morning I was actually hungry so I fixed some quick eggs. As I washed my dishes I remembered that today was Chase's birthday.

"What should I get him?" I asked myself as I put the plates away. "I don't even know what he likes…"

I headed outside and grabbed the watering can to water my turnips. They had sprouted after only a few days. As I watered them someone called my name.

"Brooke!"

"Huh?" I asked and turned around to see Luke, as cheerful as ever, and his father Dale, who looked annoyed.

"Oh Hey!" I called back. I threw the watering can toward the spot where my other tools were slowly gathering dirt and dust, and ran over to Luke.

"We're here to build you your chicken coop." Dale said walking toward the open plot beside my house.

"We won't be in your way." Luke said. He patted my shoulder and ran off to help his dad. I smiled then looked at my watch. It was almost 9. Chase has a break at noon so I can give his present. But what will it be? Maybe Luke would know.

"Hey Luke!" I called over where they were working. Luke came running back to me.

"Um, Do you know what Chase likes?" I asked. I knew my face was getting red.

"Um no not really. Why?" Luke asked dumbfounded.

"Today's his birthday and I just wanted to get him something. Alright, well I will let you get back to work." I said running off into town. I really didn't want to answer and more of Luke's questions. I might say something… dumb.

When I reached town I stopped. I thought of the tiny forest I saw near the Carpenters. Maybe I could find a flower or something. Yea, Cheesy I know but I wanted to give him something….

I ran passed the mine and straight for the forest area. It was almost 11.

I walked into the cleared off plot and found a few flowers growing in a corner. I picked a basic yellow one and sniffed it.

"Why were you running here so fast!?" A guys voice huffed somewhere behind me.

"Huh? Oh I don't know." I said turning around. Owen, the one of the first people I met here stood at the end of the path.

"Flowers? That's why?" He joked then walked over to me.

"Well, they're for someone." I said putting the flower in my pocket. "I know, They're really bad gift."

"Nah, I think it's cute." Owen replied "Who's it for?"

Should I tell him? Will he ask a lot of questions like Luke would've? "I-It's a secret." I mumbled out and I walked passed him and down the path to go to Chase's newly built house.

"Oh I see. " Owen teased from behind me. "You're a secret admirer for someone." He laughed.

"No. " I said. I giggled a little and when we walked past the Mine, Chloe came running at Owen.

"Come help me get this emerald out of the mine!" She said pulling him away.

"Okay Okay." He managed to get out. "See you later, Brooke." Then Owen was gone.

I continued my walk to Chase's.

When I got to the point that I could see his house. He was just walking in. That's good. I wouldn't have to give him this embarrassing flower in front of people.

I ran up to his door and knocked.

"Hello?" He asked annoyed when he opened the door. "Maya go away!" He mumbled. His eyes were shut.

"Um Chase?" I asked unsure of what was going on with his attitude.

"Oh Brooke, Sorry." He said opening his eyes. "It's just that Maya has followed me around all day and I thought you were going to be her."

"It's okay." I said then turning to get the flower out of my pocket. When I pulled it out. Chase's eyes got wide.

"Sorry it's so bad and cheesy. I didn't know what you liked…" I muttered out. "Happy Birthday." I knew my face was red. I could feel how hot it was.

Chase took the crinkled flower from my hand. "Thanks." He said then he turned and walked inside "You can come in." He called.

"Okay." I said and walked into his house. I shut the door behind me.

I walked into a living room and off of that was a door, must have been the bed room, and an open room, the kitchen and dining room.

Chase was placing the flower onto the table. He already had it in a vase.

His kitchen was a mess dishes were everywhere and Flour covered the counter. But every other visible part of the house was clean.

"C-Chase!" I stuttered out when I saw how messy the kitchen was.

"Oh that, I was up all night cooking." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Do you need help cleaning it up?" I offered.

"No I couldn't let you do that. I'll get it done in a little bit." He said.

"But you're only on break. I can do it." I urged and walked over to the sink and started running water. Chase placed his hand over my hand that I had on the faucet. He turned it off.

"No. Really. I can do it."

"Sure Sure." I mumbled "Why is Maya following you so much today?"

"It's my birthday. She wants cake."

"But it's not her birthday!"

"I know, she thinks I will make my own cake and then she can eat it."

"That's not right." I mumbled looking around the tiny house.

"Yea well." He mumbled. Chase turned around and ran the sink full of water.

"Chase, let me help."

"You know what? Fine." He said splashing water at me.

"I didn't mean help make the house wet!" I said giggling and sticking my hands in the water and flicking some on him. I had only known Chase for a few days, but I felt like I had been his friend for years.

"Here." I said putting a few used bowls into the sink.

"How about you wash and I dry." I thought up.

"Whatever." He muttered and started to wash the bowls. I finished loading the sink with spoons, forks, plates, and even more bowls.

After about twenty minutes of nonstop cleaning the kitchen was clean.

"It's about time for you to head back to work.. isn't it?"

"Yea. But Yolanda's letting me off at 3." He said as he slouched against the counter.

"That's good." I said with a smile. Chase smiled back.

"Well, I guess I'll let you get back to work." I said leaving the house.

"Bye." Chase yelled after me.

"See ya! And Happy Birthday!" I called back and shutting the door.

"I thought the first day I met you not to get any ideas about Chase." A snotty voice growled at me when I left Chase's.

"Maya!?" I yelled in dis-belief.

"You do know Chase and I are together." She said.

"Um he never said anything about it. "

"You don't know him, so Stop acting like you do! Just go back to where you came from!" She snarled at me once more and left.

"I'm not acting like I know him. I know I don't. And I might do just that." I called back.

Chase must have been watching and listening from inside because the door opened behind me and he yelled out of the doorway at Maya.

"See ya." I muttered, and took off home.

"Brooke!" He called after me. I glanced back and he was out of eye and ear shot now.

I ran inside my house and locked the door behind me.

I slid down it and curled up into the fetal position. Someone knocked on my door.

"Brooke!?" Luke called threw the wood.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"What happened!?" He asked.

"Luke, seriously, go away!" I got up and walked over to my bed and laid down. So what if I had work tonight? I didn't want to put up with Kathy. She would never leave me alone. I flopped down onto my bed when the knocking on my door sped up. No one talked on the other side of the door, but the knocking continued. I was only thinking.

"_Why did I let Maya get under my skin? Why do I even care what she has to say? I can live my life the way I want… I guess I let her get me, because I'm new here. And maybe I just wanted people to except me. To fit in…"_ I thought. "_No, I sound like I'm in middle school…" _

"Hey! Brooke! Open up!" Kathy's voice yelled at me. I got up and opened the door.

"What's with you!? Luke came and got me saying you weren't speaking to anyone." She complained to me. Luke stood behind her. His smile that I saw earlier was gone.

I pulled Kathy in and shut the door before Luke could follow.

"What's with you!?" She demanded again.

"That Maya." I grumbled sitting on my bed. Kathy sat beside me.

"What did she do?"

"I was at Chase's…. I gave him a birthday present" I blabbered out.

"And?"

"And she said 'you don't know him! Go back to where you came from!'" I quoted.

"What did you do?"

"Said I might and left."

"What did Chase do?"

"He was inside, but he heard her and yelled at her. Then tried to chase me but I ran off."

"Well," Kathy said patting my head. "Ignore her. If she gives you anymore problems, lemme know. I will make her regret it!" Kathy said.

"Thanks." I said and hugged my best friend.

"Now, I think you should go tell Luke you are fine. He was freaking out." She said pulling me up from the bed and out the door. Luke was packing up the tools with his dad. The frame and a wall were up for the chicken coop.

Luke ran over to me and Kathy. "Hey! Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-Yea I'm fine." I said.

"Okay well I'm going back to the Inn and get ready for work. Brooke, You don't have to come if you don't want to. I'll tell my dad that you are getting the night off. Bye!" Kathy said running off down the path.

"I'm headin home. Luke, come back soon. I got a few things to tell you." Dale said walking the opposite way that Kathy had gone.

Luke looked at me. "So, can you tell me what went on earlier?"

"No." I replied simply

Luke pulled me into a tight hug and whispered in my ear "If you need me… I'm here." I nodded into his shoulder. When I finally pulled out of his tight embrace I glanced down the path that lead toward town. Someone was walking away from the farm. Only one name went through my mind… Chase.

I said goodnight to Luke and went inside my house. I had had a rough day and was ready for bed. After tomorrow it was my birthday….


	4. 19th birthday

**Spring 25****th**** Brooke's Birthday…**

I woke up to rain hitting my roof. I groaned and hopped out of bed. I didn't really want to leave me blankets. I wormed my way into my bathroom and changed into my everyday clothes. Today, they were yellow and orange. I combed my hair and didn't bother to try and tame my brown cowlick this morning. I didn't feel like eating either. Kathy hasn't made me go to work at the inn for the past few days. I think it's because of what happened with Maya. Luke and Dale finished working on the Chicken Coop yesterday, so I didn't see Luke every morning, sometimes it's rare to see him in a day. Since I had seen Chase walking away from me two days ago, I hadn't spoken to him. It bugs me. I feel like I did something to make him mad at me. Well, Luke was the one that hugged me so…. I stopped thinking about what had gone on and walked outside. I didn't eat breakfast. I dreaded today. My 19th birthday. I tried to pretend that it was just another ordinary day. But that would be next to impossible... I think.

In my field my turnips were ripe. I plucked all 24 from my field and laid them in the shipping bin. I looked up into the gray sky. Water pelted my face so I turned to walk back inside. I turned on my tiny TV and Elli was giving out the news and weather. I sat at my table and watched.

"Rain all day and tomorrow." Elli stated then changing from the weather to island news. "A tailoring family has moved into town. When you have a chance, please go welcome Luna, Candace, and Shelly, to town. They have opened up tailors beside the clinic. Now, that is all for today." She bowed then the TV went blank. I shut it off and threw my money onto my wood table. I was surprised to see that no one had shown up to tell me happy birthday. In a way, I was glad, but also lonely. I shook the loneliness away and counted my money. 2,000 gil. I tossed it back into my pocket and looked out my window. A knock came at my door. "Knew she couldn't resist saying hi." I thought. I opened the door and Kathy didn't stand there. Chase was in her place.

"H-Hey Brooke…" He muttered. The rain started to pick up. Chase was already soaked so I pulled him with saying anything.

"H-Hey!" He complained when I shut the door.

"What are you here for?" I asked throwing him a towel. He rubbed his hair then he wiped his arms off. Chase placed the towel on the table and looked at me. "Happy Birthday." He muttered out.

"Huh?" I asked tilting my head. I couldn't understand him.

"Happy Birthday!" He spoke louder.

"Thanks." I replied. I felt a smile creep across my face. "Actually, I was dreading today." I muttered sitting on my bed across the room. I hadn't made it so it was a mess.

"Why?" He asked sitting at the table a good distance away from me.

"I dunno." I said lying down.

"Hmm." Chase muttered. He got up from the table and walked into my extremely small kitchen.

"Umm, what are you doing?" I asked getting up from my bed.

"Gonna bake something." He said. He reached into my cabinets and pulled out flour, bowls, large spoons, plates, then he turned around and opened up my fridge and pulled out milk and eggs, and some baking soda I had in the back.

"A cake?" I asked prancing over to the kitchen.

"Yea. You don't want me to?" He asked ready to put everything back.

"You can make it if you want." I said, I giggled a little. "Need any help?"

"No, I can do it. I didn't get you anything for your birthday so; I can at least bake a cake."

"Okay, If you insist. " I said shaking my head. I looked out a window. The rain was picking up.

"Ugh." I groaned, flopping down into a chair at the table.

"What?" Chase asked as he mixed the cake batter.

"The rain. It's getting heavier." I complained.

"You don't like the rain?" He asked pouring the mix into a pan and putting it in the oven.

"Nope." I said.

"I think it sort of calming. " He said sitting across from me. "Uh, It has to bake for an hour."

"Okay." I said. I glanced at him. His violet eyes caught mine. I looked away at the same time Chase did.

"You coming back to work?" He asked.

"I don't know. I have the money to get a chicken now; I might not need to work."

"Oh…" He sounded…. Disappointed…?

"I-I'm sorry!" I apologized.

"I-It's okay. You didn't do anything." He said laughing.

We continued to sit there talking at my table. Then after one hour the cake was ready. Chase Iced it then cut a piece for me, then himself.

We sat at the table.

"Chase this is great." I said taking another bite.

"Glad you like it." He said grinning.

"Hmm." I nodded and finished my piece. I got up to put it in the sink. Chase's chair slid back and he got up to. I started walking to the kitchen when the lights shut off. I tripped on a rug and my plate went flying threw the dark. Chase bumped into me from behind knocking me to the floor.

"Ow." I muttered.

"Brooke!?" He asked into the dark. You could hear the rain slamming onto the roof. It was only 1 in the afternoon, yet it was pitch black. I pulled myself up from the floor.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked threw the darkness.

"I'm fine." Actually I wasn't. A large piece of glass was in my arm from the plate. I could feel how wet it was with blood. "I'm going to go light I few candles." I said walking past him. I walked to the table and I lit the candles in the center. I then walked into my bathroom and lit the candle on the counter. I heard glass being swept across the floor. Chase was cleaning up. I shut the door and sat on the toilet. Slowly pulling glass from my forearm. Chase knocked on the door.

"Hey. There was a little blood on the floor. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, before I could lie anymore he walked opened up the door. His face was full of guilt.

"I'm fine." I said trying to plaster a smile on my face. Truth was, I was in more pain then I have ever been in. He saw the large cut. He grabbed a few towels from a rack I had and then he looked at me.

"We are not going to the clinic." I said plucking a few smaller pieces of glass from my arm.

"We are." He stated.

"No. I hate the doctor. No, No, No." I argued.

"Fine, At least let me clean it up." He said grabbing my hand and pulling my arm straight.

"Fine." I muttered.

Chase washed my skin around the cut with water. Some water got in so it hurt a bit. Then he wrapped it up with a clean towel.

"I'm going to go home and grab a few medical bandages. Just sit here and don't move." He said. He got up and ran out the door into the pouring rain.

I poked my cut threw my towel. The bleeding had gone down. It was a pretty shallow, even though half the plate had ended up in my arm. After a few minutes Chase returned. He was dripping wet. I threw him a towel from where I sat in my bathroom and he caught it. He quickly dried himself off then went back to fixing up my arm.

"Why did you even have bandages at your house?" I asked as he started wrapping it.

"I get cut a lot when cooking." He said. His voice was hard.

"You know, this isn't your fault." I reassured.

"It is. I shouldn't have kept walking when the power shut off. "

I took my good arm and with that hand I slapped him on the head. "Is not!" I argued with him.

"Whatever." He said. I saw a grin on his face.

"It's okay. I'll be fine." I said

He finished wrapping it up. He helped me up from the toilet and I stood up. The lights flickered on. I blew the candles out then walking into the main living room.

"I'll clean up." He said walking over to the kitchen. I nodded and blew out the candles on the table. Chase ran water in the sink and washed the dishes. I looked out the window and the rain was letting up. Even though it was suppose to rain for the rest of the day and tomorrow.

I heard the drain in the sink gurgle. I looked over and Chase was wiping his hands dry.

"Thanks." I said to him.

"Happy Birthday." Chase said as he put the left over cake into the fridge. Someone knocked on the door. I got up and answered it.

"Happy Birthday!" Luke and Kathy called together.

I giggled a little and Chase walked over behind me.

Kathy raised one eyebrow at me and I felt my face grow hot. Luke looked right at Chase then at me.

"Thanks." I said. Trying to stop them from thinking too much about why Chase was here.

I moved out of the doorway. Chase backed up a little and Kathy walked though, followed by the hesitant Luke. Then Kathy grabbed my hurt arm and pointed straight to the bandage. "What the heck happened!?" She demanded.

"I fell on a broken plate." I said rubbing the back of my head.

Luke snorted, probably thinking Chase did it, but It was my own clumsiness that made me trip.

"Well, I'm going to head home." Chase muttered "See you guys later." He said shutting the door.

"Spend all morning with him!?" Luke asked.

"He baked a cake for my birthday." I explained.

"Yea! Well, I'm gone!" Luke said opening and slamming the door behind as he left the house.

"Kathy, Why did you guys come?"

"To Tell you happy 19th birthday of course! Sorry it's late."

"No, it's only 6. " I said

"Chase already beat us to it! I wanted to be the first person to help you celebrate your first birthday here!" She complained.

"I-It's okay."

"Well, anyway, it looked like Luke was pretty jealous."

"Why would he be?" I asked unsure.

"He likes you, duh! And so does Chase. I mean, I hadn't really seen Chase smile much. And yesterday at the Inn, he was all smiles. Hardly yelling at Maya! Man, I was surprised." Kathy said shaking her head.

"That can't be because of me!?"

"Oh it is!" Kathy said then walking to the door. "I have to go now. I have to help get ready for the bar to open. Night Brooke!" She said waving good bye and shutting the door. "I walked into my bathroom and changed into my pajamas. Was what Kathy said really true? Did Chase like me? Was Luke really jealous that I was hanging out with Chase more? Guys can be so confusing. And with that, I lay down early and headed to sleep. My arm throbbed a little but not enough to bother me….

**While typing this Chase reminded me of Kyo from fruits basket. Haha! Well Review!! **

**~Roxas ^-^  
**


	5. Shopping

I felt like sleeping in this morning but knocking at my door and the throbbing in my arm suggested otherwise. I slowly flung myself out of bed. The knocking paused, I waddled my way over to the door and opened it "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" I growled at whoever it was.

"Calm down. I just came to see about your arm." Chase replied.

"I-It's fine." I lied. I glanced down and the bandage was missing and parts were slowly opening back up.

"No you're not." Chase sighed and walked in passed me. "You could need stitches."

"But it's so shallow." I complained. I was still in my night gown. Chase's eyes looked over me. I knew my hair was a mess and he hasn't ever seen me in my night gown.

"Lemme go change." I mumbled walking into my bathroom and shutting my door. After I had thrown on my clean green work clothes on and started working on fixing my hair I heard a sizzle come from the kitchen. I poked my head out of the bathroom door. Chase was frying eggs. I giggled and his head shot up. I quickly pulled my head back in the room to finish my hair. Finally I was presentable. My hazel brown hair was neatly combed. Although my arm was still open and hurt. I tried not to let it bother me.

I walked over to the kitchen; the smell of scrambled eggs filled my house. "Chase." I sighed shaking my head. "I can fix my own breakfast."

"Just sit down." He commanded, flopping the food onto a plate and handing it to me. I sighed and did as I was told. He cleaned up the mess he had made and Chase worked his way over to where I sat. He had another roll of medical bandages in his hand.

"Give me your arm." He said taking my hand in his. I let him wrap it up. He dropped it and sat across from me.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." He apologized.

"N-No! It's okay! I mean it was my own clumsiness after all. "

"You know what? I'm just gonna stop arguing with you." Chase said, then chuckling." Now eat your breakfast. And you shouldn't do too much hard work with that arm. If you need help, just ask, I'm sure Yolanda would let me off to help. Now, I'm heading back to work. "Chase said getting up and leaving.

"Thanks!" I called after him. He turned, grinned, and walked out. I ate my eggs and tossed the dirty plate into the sink. I walked outside and headed to my mailbox. I hadn't really checked it and when I did money sat in it.

"_The turnips._ " I thought taking it and counting. There was almost 3,000 gil. I smiled and tossed it in my pocket and ran into town.

I ran into the Inn and found Kathy helping Yolanda, even though Kathy only works nights she always helps.

"Hey Brooke!" She called laying a few blankets on an empty table. She walked over to me "So, what do you need?"

"Do you know where I can get animals?" I asked.

"Yup! Follow me." She said walking out of the Inn. When Kathy had moved I caught a glimpse of Maya glaring at me and running into the Kitchen. I turned and left to follow Kathy.

We walked past the seed shop. "Wait Kathy I need seeds." I said walking in. She followed.

A girl with long black hair greeted us "Brooke! It's nice to finally meet you!" She said.

"Uh Hi. " I said looking around.

"I'm Anissa. Do you need anything?"

"Just a few bags of Turnips." I said. I got in my pocket and pulled out some gil. Anissa bowed and walked over to a shelf and took about 3 bags and handed them to me. "300 gil." She said. I handed her the money then I looked at Kathy. "Now." I said I turned to Anissa. "Thank you!" I said walking out. Kathy followed out then took the lead. We walked down the path and onto a large ranch. A girl with short brown hair was brushing a calf.

"Renee!" Kathy called motioning for her to come over to where we stood.

She ran over to us "Hey Kathy…" She looked at me "And?"

"Brooke." I said. Renee's eyes went straight to where the bandage was on my forearm.

"She wants a chicken." Kathy said.

"Right well we have a few. Hen or Rooster?"

"Hen." I said "And I need feed."

"Okay let me go grab a hen and Kathy, you know where the feed it right? Would you mind grabbing Brooke a few bags?"

"Not at all." Kathy said running off. Renee ran off in a different direction. I stood there for a few minutes then Kathy came back holding a few bags of feed and Renee was holding a little chick.

"I'm sorry." Renee apologized. "The only girl chickens we have are chicks. " She said holding it out to me.

"Oh, that's okay." I said taking it from her.

"Let's get her back to the coop." Kathy said tossing a bag of feed onto each of her shoulders and walking off the property. I gave Renee the money for the chick and feed then followed Kathy.

When we finally reached home, we walked into the newly built coop. I placed the chick onto the ground. It ran around chirping. Kathy had propped the feed up against the wall. "What are you going to name her?"

"I dunno. " I said opening up the bag of food and putting some in the feeding bin.

"How about Hope?"

"Hope? It's human-y but I like it." I said walking out of the coop. Kathy followed out.

"Hey, let's go say hi to the new towns folk that came yesterday." Kathy suggested.

"Alright!" I agreed.

We walked back into town and passed the clinic. Beside it was a tiny tailors that had a sign up. We walked in and an old woman greeted us. "Hello, dearies!" She said. A little girl sat behind the counter. She had pink hair that was in pig-tails and they were curled they even had flowers in them. "Candace! Get out here!" She yelled. A shy girl with blue hair walked in. "H-Hello." She said bowing.

"I'm Shelly." They old woman said.

"Luna." The pinked haired girl said.

"I'm Candace." The shy blue haired girl said.

"I'm Kathy and this is Brooke." Kathy said.

"Hi."

"What would you girls like today?"

"I would like some new work clothes." I said walking up to the counter.

"We can make what you are wearing but in a different color." Luna suggested.

"That would be good."

"I would have to say your color is purple or teal." She said.

"Alright." I said smiling.

"Okay go with Candace to get measurements." Shelly said turning to a table that was full of material. I walked with Candace to a bedroom and she took the measurement for the clothes. When it was over I walked back out to the main room and stood beside Kathy who was trying on cowboy hats.

"How do I look?" She said modeling a pale brown hat with a red ribbon around it.

"I like that one!" I said.

She laid it in front of Shelly. "This one please." She said handing her money. Next it was my turn to pay Shelly.

"How much?" I asked grabbing the gil from my pocket.

"4,000." Shelly said. I gritted my teeth.

Luna turned around from the material table "You not have enough?" She asked.

"I only have 2,500 gil."

"Since you are our first clothing customer 1,000 gil should be fine." Shelly said with a smile.

"Thank you!" I said handing her the gil. Kathy was holding her hat.

"It will be three days." Candace said getting back to work with cutting.

"Right." I said walking to the door. "Thank you."

"Have a nice day girls." Shelly said helping Luna and Candace. Kathy and I walked outside and in front of the inn.

"This has been bugging me all day." She said

"What has?"

"Your arm. What really happened last night?"

I sighed. "When the power went out I tripped. Then I dropped my plate and Chase bumped into me and I fell. It's no big deal." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Okay. Well I'm heading inside to help get the bar ready."

"Alright. See you later." I said walking back toward my farm.

Once I was home again, I took the turnips seeds out of my rucksack and walked over to where my hoe sat up against the wall with the hammer, axe, and watering can. I grabbed it and walked over to the spot where I had previously planted my other turnips. I threw the turnips onto the ground and got ready to re-till the soil. I know that Chase had told me not do much work with my arm, but I was running out of money and I needed to plant the turnips. I started tilling the soil. My arm didn't hurt at all so I did it a little harder. The soil was soon tilled enough to where I could plant the turnips. I walked back to where the tools were placed and I put the hoe back. Then I walked over to where I had thrown the seed bags and I started planting the seeds. A slight throbbing was in my arm but it wasn't bothersome. So I ignored it. Once I had planted all the seeds I began to water them. Finally, I was done for the day.

I walked inside and to my bathroom. I took a shower and changed into my clean cow-pajamas. I then remembered that I had some dishes to do so I did that and then I headed to bed. I was tired. And with that, I went to sleep.

**Two Weeks Later……**

Two weeks ago I had bought my first Chicken. Ordered my first piece of new clothing, and planted more turnips. I felt like I was doing a good job. It's summer now. I have three chickens, all full grown. My field is full of Corn and Tomatoes. My arm is fully healed again. Chase was still worried about it. But not even a scar was in its place. I was working in my field one morning when Luke had stopped by. I hadn't seen him since my birthday. He only had come by to help his dad with making my new barn.

"We are getting to work!" Dale said walking to the empty plot beside the chicken coop. I nodded and got back to weeding.

"Brooke!" Chase's voice called. It was a little after noon so he had a break. He came by more often now.

"In the field." I called to him.

I heard his feet scrape across the dirt. Two feet popped in front of my face. I had been staring at dirt while I was weeding. I started to Giggle.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked pulling me up from the ground.

"I don't know. " I said brushing off my new purple work clothes.

"Hungry?" He asked. Chase was holding a tin bowl with rice and chicken in it.

"Thanks." I said taking it from him. I guess you could say we were dating even though I had only been in town for about 4 weeks.

"Welcome." He said looking around the field. "You've been working hard. That's why I haven't seen you outside of the farm. I always have to come see you." He said shaking his head.

"Sorry, I had a lot of work to do." I said smiling. I walked out of the field of corn and tomatoes toward my house. I sat on the front steps and opened up the tin that Chase had given me. Chicken fried rice lay in the tin.

"Thanks." I said closing it back up.

"Eat it. You have to be hungry."

"I will. I just need to get a spoon." I said rolling my eyes and getting up from the stairs. I went inside and grabbed a spoon from the drainer in the sink. I walked back outside and sat in my previous seat on the steps beside Chase. When I sat down I felt Luke's eye's on Chase and me as he worked.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked Chase, taking a bite of the lunch he had made me.

"No, not real-"I shoved the spoon into his mouth. He had to have been.

I pulled it out and Chase swallowed the food.

"You have to be hungry." I said getting another spoonful of food and eating it.

"Fine I am, but I'll be fine." He said pulling his hand through his hair.

As I was eating someone approached me. "We'll be done tomorrow…" Luke said. I glanced up and he was already walking away. I knew why, he was jealous, like Kathy had said last season.

"I better get back to work." Chase said getting up from the stairs.

"See you later." I said finishing off the Chicken Fried Rice.

Chase took the empty tin from my hands. "I'll wash it at my place." He said walking off.

I giggled and took the now dirty spoon inside. I tossed it into the sink and walked back outside. As I exited the house I ran into someone. I knew it wasn't Chase. I stumbled back and Luke was staring at me.

"Oh! Hey Luke!" I said walking passed him and shutting the door behind me.

"So you're dating Chase?" He asked. I was now submerged in the corn field. But I knew Luke was right behind me.

"Yea, I guess. He never really said." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You know, you have only been here for almost 4 weeks."

"I know." I said bending down and pulling a weed.

"Tell me." Luke said

"Huh? Tell you what?"

"Do you love Chase?"

"_What is he talking about?"_ I asked myself "I-I dunno." I stuttered out. I was completely stunned by Luke's question.

"Okay." He muttered "See you tomorrow!" Luke said more cheerful then he had in our conversation.

"O-Okay…" I said. Luke turned and left. I walked out of my field and back to my house. The field had been tended to. The chickens have been fed, now what should I do? I walked into my house. I knew I had a good amount of money, so why not expand? My house was too small. My kitchen is only big enough for one person to be in. I should talk to Dale about it. It wouldn't keep me busy but it would benefit me…

I sat on my bed and started at my ceiling. I sighed and decided to take a nap. But I was too busy thinking about why Luke had asked that question… "_Do I love Chase? I dunno, I really don't…… Does he love me?"_


	6. A Bad Day

Weeks passed. Things continued to go as usual. Luke keeping his distance. When I saw him he was in the woods, chopping up everything… Chase and Kathy stopped by on a regular basis. I had been so busy with taking care of the chickens, field, and the new cow that I didn't have time to 'socialize.' I had asked Dale if he could expand my house. He said he would start soon. That means seeing Luke more. Even though Luke was jealous of Chase, he was still his cheery self…. So I heard… Anyway, the Flee market was coming up. Kathy was excited to see what Gil or Julius would sell. Oh Julius? Well, He came last week to Town, he loves clothes and jewelry. He has purple hair too.

I was brushing my cow outside when Kathy walked up to me.

"Coming to the Flee market?" She asked walking to the other side of the cow, she started petting her head.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Yay! Chase already agreed to hang out with us. "She paused. "I have heard a few things... That I think you should know…"

"Rumors?" I asked looking up at my best friend.

"Kinda, rumor is that last night, Maya made out with Chase. Although, she's the one that told me. I mean, Chase wouldn't do that to you."

"I know, He wouldn't. Maya is a liar. She's jealous." I said shrugging it off. I knew Chase would never do something like that unless Maya made him. Like, putting him in a straight jacket to where he couldn't get away.

"Okay, well it's almost noon. Wanna head to the square? I want to see what Julius has made." Kathy said pulling the brush from my hands and tossing it up against the barn.

"Fine." I said. Kathy grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the path and into town.

We walked past the Sundae Inn and Chase ran out to join Kathy and me.

"Hey." He said. He sounded upset.

"Don't worry about it. I know it was a lie." I said poking his side.

"Thanks. I know, Maya doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut." He said shaking his head.

"Okay you two!" Kathy said walking up the steps into the square.

I giggled and followed. Chase behind me.

We walked into the square and everyone was checking out what others had for sell. Chase stood behind me. I looked into the direction he was looking in to find him staring at an empty booth.

"What is it?" I asked looking up at him. Chase's violet purple eyes looked down at me.

"Nothing." He said.

"Something is, I can tell." I said more concerned. I didn't come to the Flee Market last season, so I don't know whose booth is where.

"Don't worry about it. " He said walking over to Luna and Candace's stand.

I sighed and turned around. Bumping into someone.

"You tend to do that a lot!" Luke said chuckling.

I giggled and looked up at his golden yellow eyes. "Yea, I do, Don't I?"

"Yup, so why are you here?" He asked looking around, possibly for Chase, I guessed.

"Look around." I said walking around him over to Julius's booth where Kathy was staring down at the table.

Luke followed behind me. I walked up to Kathy who had picked out two identical necklaces. One with an Emerald, and one with an Amethyst.

"Which one?" She said letting them both dangle in front of my face.

I looked right at the Emerald. The way the sun hit it made it look beautiful.

"Like that one?" Luke asked from behind me.

I couldn't help but to nod. It was beautiful.

"I'll take this one. " Luke said grinning and slapping money onto the table. Julius took the money and took the necklace from Kathy's hand and he handed it to Luke without a word.

Luke flung it around my neck and latched it behind me.

"There." He said.

"Luke. I can't let you buy me this."

"Late birthday present. " He said shrugging. Kathy glared at him.

"A whole Season!?" She interrogated

"Yea, Yea. Well, see ya later." Luke said running off.

"Kathy walked over to me and unlatched the necklace from around my neck, she handed it back to Julius. I was confused.

"Kathy?" I asked.

"What were you going to tell Chase!? You can go around excepting gifts from boys when you're taken! Especially Luke." She mumbled the last part.

"Eh?"

"Luke likes you and is trying to take you from Chase." She further explained. She stopped and took the money the Julius hesitantly handed her. I had never seen Kathy so irritated.

"S-S-Sorry." I said.

"Hey!" Chase called running over to us.

"Hey." I said. Kathy laid the other necklace down and walked away.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I dunno." I said sighing.

"Don't worry about it." He said throwing his arm across my shoulders.

"Right." I mumbled

Chase and I left the square and walked to his house. We had walked in silence since we left the Square. We walked into his house and I sat on his couch. Chase shut the door and sat beside me.

"I uh saw you with Luke…" He started. "What we he doing? I couldn't see exactly, Kathy blocked my view.

"N-nothing." I said playing with my fingers. Chase put a hand over them and tightened his grip.

"Spit it out." He demanded. I couldn't ever keep secrets from him so I told him what had happened in the few minutes Luke was around.

"So he tried to buy you a necklace? "

"Yea, but Kathy got the money back for it, so I don't have it."

Chase mumbled good under his breath "Well, He knows you're taken." Chase said giving me a crooked grin. I looked at him and smiled. He leaned down closer to where our noses almost touched. I was too stunned to move or turn away. But why would I? I would never turn away from Chase. Chase's smiled evened out and he leaned in closer. If he were to lean in more, I would tip backwards. He placed his lips to mine. His kiss was sweet and simple. I kissed him back, seconds passed until a slam came from the front door. Chase pulled away and looked to see Maya standing there with Luke.

"Chase!!!" She screamed.

Chase and I were both to surprised to say or ask anything.

"Brooke?" Luke asked. His gold eyes weren't big and bright like normal.

Maya had tears falling down her face.

Finally Chase found his voice. "Maya, Luke, what are you doing here!?" He demanded. Chase grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the couch along with himself.

"More importantly w-what is _she_ doing here?" Maya stuttered out.

"Maya," Chase sighed. "You know we are dating. I don't like you. " I turned my attention from Chase to where Luke was standing behind Maya.

"_Maya should know and so should Luke. Why were they together? "_I thought_ "Maybe she's trying to make me jealous? No, I-I don't care."_

"Chase! You are horrible!" Maya yelled.

Luke kept quiet. I decided I needed to ask him why he was here.

"Luke. Why are you here?" I choked out.

"I-I didn't want you to go too far." He said.

"So you spied!?" I yelled. Chase's grip on my hand tightened.

"It was Maya's idea." Maya turned around to face Luke.

"So, you didn't have to come with her!" I took a step forward. I felt confused and betrayed by him. Maybe what Kathy said was true. He was going to try and break us up. Maybe his jealousy has gone too far. I was so confused.

"Where's the necklace?!"

"Back with Julius! You should know-" Luke interrupted me.

"You should know not to except things like that!" He yelled. Luke turned and ran out the door. Maya, who just flew around and stared at Chase. She shook her head and sprinted out the door.

I shut my eyes and gritted my teeth. Holding back the hundreds of tears on the verge of coming out of my eyes. Chase wrapped his arms around me from behind and he leaned his head down onto my shoulder.

"I don't get it." I mumbled. Try to keep my voice strong.

"I don't either." He said into my back.

"Why did he have to spy!? Why does he have to be so jealous!? Why!?" I yelled. I ran out of Chase's embrace. Everyone was so out of character. Kathy, Chase, Luke, Maya, and even me. I ran up the path and toward my farm. I glanced behind me and no one followed. But when I turned my head to look forward. I tripped over a rock or something. I fell onto the dirt. I tried to catch myself with my hands which was a bad idea. I felt a snap in my left wrist. A scream escaped my lips. I laid on the path holding my left wrist with my right hand. I had to get up and at least wrap it up to keep it stable. I tried to get up, but just couldn't. I sat up though. Minutes passed. I felt like giving up. I knew I could probably get up off the ground, but I didn't want to. I wanted to lay there and shrivel up in the summer sun. But that wouldn't happen. I heard boots running toward me. I looked toward town and someone with auburn hair was running toward me.

"Brooke!" Owen called. Stopping at where I sat on the ground.

"O-Owen?" My voice shook. My wrist hurt really badly, and the pain was starting to kick in now.

"What happened?" He asked looking me over.

"I tripped."

"Why are you still sitting here?" He asked grabbing my hurt wrist. I screamed at how hard he pulled.

He let go and stared at me. Tears of Pain flooded down my face.

"Hang on." He said. Owen bent down and scooped me up into his arms.

"I-I can walk." I said trying to get loose.

"Then why didn't you get up?"

"I-I wanted to shrivel up and die." I muttered.

Owen laughed and started walking into town.

"Where the heck are you taking me?!"

"Clinic." He simply replied.

"But I'm fine! All I need to do is wrap it up." I argued.

"It's probably broken so Won will need to put a cast on it." Owen walked past the square steps and then turned right. After passing the supermarket we entered the Clinic. Won sat at the main desk looking over a magazine.

"Got one for ya." Owen told him.

"Take her to the examination room." Won said standing up. Owen walked straight into a room. He laid me onto a bed and sat in a chair.

Won sat in a chair also and he scooted himself toward the bed.

"What happened? " He asked.

"Apparently she fell and now her wrist might be broken." Owen explained.

"Hmmm," Won said grabbing my injured wrist.

"Well, it's not broken just a fracture." He said pulling something's out of his desk. Once more he took my wrist into his hands and started wrapping gauss around it. Then he took a simple medical bandage and re-wrapped it over top of the gauss.

"There, now no work with this wrist for a season. " Won said standing up and walking out of the room. Owen raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm going home." I said standing up from the bed. Owen jumped up from his chair.

"You heard the doctor, no work."

"Then how are things going to get done?" I asked walking out of the Clinic. Owen followed me up the street.

"Get some help. I'm sure Luke or Chase would help you." I balled up my good hand into a fist and the sound of Luke's name.

"Look Owen, I'm heading home so don't follow me any further." We had already reached the Inn.

"Fine Fine." He said walking on up the road out of town. I sighed and began my walk home. It was almost 4.

When I reached my farm I ran straight into my house. I shut and locked the door and walked into my bathroom. I changed into my yellow orange plaid pajamas and laid down on my bed. Slowly I sank into a deep sleep.

**Not my best chapt. But not my worst! **

**Review please~ **

**Roxas~  
**


	7. HeartBreak

The next morning my wrist was in a lot of pain. I rubbed it gently then went to change into my work clothes. Trying to lace my boots was hard. Even though my wrist was only fractured it hurt so badly! Finally, after maybe 30 minutes I had my boots laced. I walked out of the house and grabbed my watering can with my good hand. I watered my full field with a few minutes. The sky was gray so that's why I didn't really water them like I normally would. Elli said it should rain today. I tossed the watering can back against the house and walked into my barn. I had a cow sleeping in its stall. I grabbed some hay and tossed it in to her. I patted her sleepy head and walked out of the barn. I walked next door into the Chicken Coop. It was a mad house. Hay flew through the air as the three chickens ran around chasing each other around. I placed two fingers into my mouth and whistled. The chickens stopped and they scattered out through the coop. I grabbed the feed in the corner and I poured it into the feed bin. After I had done that, all three came to the bin and ate. I laid the half empty bag back into the corner and walked out of the coop. I didn't really know what to do with my day. I was worried about going out into Town due to the fact that people would ask me about my wrist.

I walked into my house and sat at my table. I wasn't sitting long until someone knocked on my door. I knew who it was because it was noon. Chase. He comes every day.

"Brooke?" He asked before I could even get up.

"Come in." I muttered trying to hide my left wrist.

Chase came through the door and he shut it behind him. He walked over and sat across from me at my table. His eyes went straight to the not-so-well hidden wrist.

"What the hell happened!?" He asked. His voice full of worry and anger.

"I fell." I mumbled.

"Fell!? Falling shouldn't make you break your wrist!"

"I tried to catch myself."

"Did you go to the clinic?" Chase's voice was slowly calming down.

"Y-Yea."

"Did you go alone? Or did someone help you?" Of course he could tell that I was hiding something. I didn't want to tell him about Owen, lord knows how he would react to that. After what happened yesterday.

"Tell me the truth." He pushed. I couldn't lie, so I spat it out.

"Owen helped me. "

"Okay. Now what did Won say?" Amazingly he didn't seem to care. Or at least he didn't show it….

"It's just a facture; it should be fine next season…"

"How did you fracture it with just a fall…?" He mumbled to himself. "How are you going to work? I mean, you have a lot to do… I can get a week or two off." Chase suggested.

"No, No, It will be fine, I can do it." I said shaking my head back and forth. Chase stood up and walked over to me. He grabbed my good hand and pulled me up from the table and embraced me.

"C-Chase?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about yesterday. About how Maya and Luke acted. They need to learn that we are together! I'm sorry I didn't come after you, I would have caught you so you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

I pulled back out of his embrace. So many people were out of character. Why? Normally if Chase said an apology he would just mumble sorry. I looked up at Chase's purple eyes. "It's okay. It's not your fault. "I said flinging myself back at him. Chase wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back. We stood there holding onto each other for a while. Eventually Chase pulled away and held me out at arm's length.

"I have to go to work. I will see you tomorrow at the same time, okay." He said planting a kiss onto my forehead. Something had to be wrong, but maybe I'm just being paranoid.

"Okay." I whispered. Chase walked out of the house. I lay down onto my bed, I stared at the ceiling.

"I'm just going crazy. His mood change has to be because he loves me, right?" I groaned and decided to take a nap so my worries would disappear, at least for a little while.

We are going to jump ahead from summer to winter!!

**Winter 5****th**

My wrist healed back in fall. I haven't seen Luke since summer. And I haven't talked to Maya in forever. But I'm happy about that. Kathy got over her mood that she was in during the flea market in summer. She never really explained why she had reacted that way to Luke giving me a gift. Chase is still protective of me. Instead on only visiting during his lunch break, he visits then and when he gets off. Elli, the news anchor, said that a blue bird had been spotted flying through town. Blue birds are rare here. Said to only show up when someone is close to getting married. My thoughts when I heard that was Anissa and Won. But I'm not sure that my thoughts are right… My fields are empty this season, so I have a lot of spare time. Too much. Normally I sit inside or hang out with Kathy or Chase. Luna and Candace made me a winter outfit. It's a pale blue shirt with darker jeans and light brown boots. At first I wasn't sure if it would even look okay on me, but Chase, of course, insisted something different.

This morning I was sitting inside reading a book Candace had told me about. Tons of snow was falling and it had to be less than 10 degrees outside. I was bundled up in my cow pajamas and blankets sitting on my bed. Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I called setting the book down onto my bed.

The door opened and cold air flew in. Then it shut. I glanced over to the front door. It was almost noon so it should be Chase, but I was completely wrong. Someone I had never expected showed up.

"H-Hey." Luke muttered still standing by the door.

"Hi." I replied pulling my blankets tighter around me.

"Um, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a while." He said walking over to my bed. I needed to figure out what he wanted fast, because Chase would be here any minute.

"Uh, I-It's okay. N-Now what do you need?" I asked looking down onto my covered lap.

Luke sat at the end of my bed; he started playing with his fingers avoiding eye contact. "J-Just to say hi and you know about the Starry Night Festival soon right?" His voice was anxious.

"Uh yea. Chase mentioned something about it the other day." I said. Is he going to ask me? Shouldn't he know I'm going out with Chase? Man, Luke is persistent and annoying…

"Well, has Chase asked you to it yet?"

"No, not yet." Where is he going with this?

"Will you go with me to the beach for the festival?" He muttered out.

"Luke…." I paused to think of a way to so No. "You don't talk to me for almost 2 seasons and then show up and expect me to say yes to a d-date? Well, no." I said loudly. I wanted to get the point across.

"I'm sorry about that." Luke glanced up at me. His gold eyes filled with regret and slight excitement?

"No!" I said standing up. Luke flew up to and stood in front of me.

"Luke, leave." I muttered pointing to the door.

Luke placed a hand on each one of my shoulders. "Hear me out?"

"No!" I stared at the floor. I didn't want to see his eyes. That would make me feel bad to see the broken hearted boy.

Luke pulled me close to him. Both of my arms ended up pinned to my sides. I couldn't get out of his hold. Luke pulled me back a little and stared at me in the eyes.

"Lu-"I couldn't finish. Luke slammed his lips to mine. He forced my lips apart. I struggled against it. When his tongue entered my mouth I bit it. He jumped back and finally we were apart.

"You idiot!!!!!!" I screamed wiping my mouth of with the back of my pajama top sleeve.

That's when I noticed two people standing at the door. I was confused. A set up? Why would he do this?

Chase and Maya stood at the door. I stared at Chase whose violet eyes were full of anger and betrayal. Chase turned and ran out of the door. Maya stood there with a smirk on her face.

"Looks like your fairy tale has ended." She said turning and walking out the open door into the white outside world. I looked at Luke who was also headed out the door.

"I hate you." I muttered. He stopped and turned to me.

"What?" He asked. He sounded upset to.

"I hate you!" I yelled really loud. Luke just turned and shut the door behind him. I ran to the door slid on my work boots. I looked funny in orange cow pajamas and work boots but I ran down the path to Waffle town. Instead of heading into town I took a right and ran up another path. I ran straight ahead to Chase's house. I banged on the door and finally he answered. I was cold. My lips had to be purple. I had my arms crossed hoping to keep my hands warm.

"What do you want?" Chase asked.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." I chattered out. Chase pulled me inside. My body heated up immediately. I sat down on the couch and Chase threw me a thick blanket.

After a few minutes I started talking again.

"Chase, I couldn't pull away from him! He had my arms were pinned to my sides." I tried to explain. Chase stayed quiet. "I would never do that. Ever. And then he tried to, kiss me."

"It seemed like he succeeded." Chase muttered.

"I-I bit his tongue so he would stop, that's when I saw you and Maya…."

"Did you really?"

"I swear! Yes!" I said. Chase was sitting beside me on the couch and I threw myself at him hugging him. "I wouldn't ever do that to you." I said into his chest.

Chase put one hand on the small of my back and another in my brown hair. Still not saying anything.

"Why was Maya with you?" I asked, I was so close to sobbing that it was getting hard to talk.

"S-She brought me to you house. She told me something was wrong with you."

"You listened?"

"If something was wrong, I was going to make sure you were alive. I mean you're so clumsy. But, I think Maya and Luke had something to do with it."

I nodded. "They just don't get it."

"But Brooke…" Chase said. I pulled my face out of his chest. He pulled his hands from around me and placed them on his lap.

"Maybe, we should take a break…"

"What?" Tears that I have held back poured like rain out of my eyes.

"You should go home." He said handing me one of his jackets. I threw the jacket back at him and stood up. I ran for the door without my boots, into the cold snow.

I ended up in the Ganache mine's district. I knew a place that not many people would find me. A nice warm place. I ran into the Brownie Ranch District. My toes were so cold I picked up my pace. I didn't know if Chase had followed me. I ran straight to the barn. Renee or Kathy would find me soon, but at least I wouldn't be at my house or alone. I walked into the back stall that was empty. I opened up the door and then closed it. A nice clean pile of hay covered that ground and also a pile lay in a corner. I sat down in the hay burying my feet into a pile of it. I held onto my knees and I laid my head down. I sighed and sunk farther into the hay. I heard the main barn door creak open then it shut with a bang. Cows mooed, Horses neighed, and someone was breathing hard.

"Brooke!!!" Kathy said walking straight to the back of the barn to the clean stall I was laying in.

"I know you're in here! Hanna said she saw you run in here!"

"Go away!" I muttered. The heartbreak Luke, Maya, and Chase have caused makes me want to cry until I can't breathe.

Kathy opened the stall door and walked in.

"Where are your normal clothes? You're bare foot! "She said throwing her jacket over my shoulders.

"Go away." I whispered.

"I will when you tell me what happened." She said. Hay scraped the floor where she was moving it out of the way so she could sit down.

"No. Please don't make me repeat it…."

"Brooke, please?"

So I gave in and told her everything. From the second Luke walked through my door, to the moment I stormed out of Chase's house. Kathy hugged me like a sister and she patted my head.

"It'll be okay. Chase is stupid for dumping you when it was Luke's fault."

I took the back of my sleeve and wiped the oncoming tears from my eyes.

"Brooke, let's at least get you home."

"Fine." I muttered standing up. I handed Kathy back her jacket.

"Hold onto it until we get to the Farm." I started walking out of the barn, still barefoot, holding onto Kathy's jacket. The snow had gotten heavier and it was almost impossible to see.

"Come on." Kathy said tugging on my newly healed wrist. She led me down the hill and passed the main house. After a few minutes we finally got to the lake that was behind Chase's house. It was frozen over.

"You still there?" She asked.

"Yea." I muttered continuing to walk. My toes had to have frost bite. But I don't think they did.

We got to my house and I sat on my bed looking at my toes. Completely fine, except cold and slightly purple.

"Okay, now. Why didn't Chase come after you? He cares right?" Kathy brainstormed from the table as I was sitting on my bed all wrapped up in a blanket and wearing my knee high orange striped socks.

An urgent knock came at my door. Kathy jumped up and opened it.

"What the hell do you want!?" Kathy growled at the visitor.

"How's Brooke? I saw her running to the Ranch in her pajamas." Luke asked.

"Come in. She's cold." Kathy said sweetly. Why?

"O-Okay." Luke said stepping inside. Snow fell off his shoulders.

"Now stand right here..." Kathy said lining him up in front of my bed. What's going on?

Luke listened. Kathy faced him. She smacked him across the face. The smack echoed throughout my house. A bright red palm print stretched across his face. He rubbed his cheek.

"What the hell were you doing trying to kiss a taken woman!?" Kathy yelled at Luke. Stabbing him in the chest with her pointer finger.

"Maya! Maya's idea!" He said backing up. Luke glanced at me. "I'm sorry." He apologized. He ran to the front door and out of it. The door slammed.

"Kathy! Why did you smack him!?" I asked. She sat on the edge of my bed.

"That boy needed it, now maybe he will stop flirting with you." She said. "Well, I have to go. Time to Open the Bar." Kathy said patting my knee. "Don't let anyone in. Not Luke or even Chase. Chase is going to get a piece of my mind tomorrow."

I giggled. "Okay Kathy. Lock the door please." I said falling over on my bed. And cuddling up with my blanket.

"Okay." She said locking the door and shutting it behind her. It was late and I was tired. The heart break and drama was too much for one day. My head was full of confusion. If Chase knew that Maya had staged Luke kissing me and Chase walking in, then why did he breakup with me? Boys and so hard to figure out sometimes. After thinking about the events of the day I fell asleep.

**Such a Cheesy Chapter! D=**

**Warning: Will be 'time jumping' a lot so I will put bold header thingies!**

**Review! **

**~Roxas!**


	8. Together once more

**Winter 6****th**

**8:00 a.m.**

I sat up in bed and glanced at my clock. 8 o'clock. I groaned and flopped back down. Someone knocked on my door. Not really a surprise. I was expecting it. Someone came every morning. I crawled out of bed and answered the door. My best friend stood in front of me. Two people behind her.

"Look at you! You're a mess!" Kathy said coming inside. Luna and Candace tailed behind her.

"So this is what your hair looks like in the morning… The cow lick is horrible!" Luna said sitting down on my bed.

Candace sat at the table and Kathy and I stood near the kitchen.

"Well, I just woke up." I snapped back at Luna.

"Sure Sure." She said.

I looked at Kathy "So why are you here?"

"Word already spread that you cheated on Chase with Luke. We were worried about you, so we came with Kathy to check up on you." Candace explained in her quiet voice.

"But it was a set up!" I argued back. "Maya set it all up!"

"I know, Kathy told us everything. Besides, Maya is the one spreading it around." Luna said.

"You need to make Chase regret breaking up with you! " Kathy urged.

"No. Just, could you guys leave? I wanna be alone." I muttered walked over to my bed and picking Luna up off it. I lay down and grabbed my blanket.

"Fine." Luna said walking over to her sister.

"Just remember what I told you last night. Don't let Luke or anyone in." Kathy said walking for the door. "And I took care of your animals."

"Thanks Kathy." I said grabbing the book at the foot of my bed. Candace smiled at me and left with Kathy and her sister, Luna.

I sat inside, reading the book. I didn't really know what I was going to do when I finished it. I didn't want to re-read it.

**Winter 13****th**

**12:00 p.m.**

A few days have passed since Luke and Maya basically broke Chase and me up. I hadn't spoken to Chase since. Kathy visits when she can. Yesterday she told me that Chase and Maya had been 'hanging out'. That news made my heart sink. I hated this. Luna and Candace brought my favorite foods to me sometimes. Candace also brought me another book. Luna yells at me saying I can't rot away in my house. And that I needed to get out. But of course I didn't listen to her. Sometimes knocks would come at my door. Yesterday, Luke stopped by. But I didn't talk to him. He kept talking to me through the door, I didn't answer. I was sitting on my bed watching the news when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it!?" I called not looking in the front door's direction. I kept it locked though.

"Owen."

I jumped out of bed and opened the door. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"I noticed that you haven't been in town. I was worried that you were sick or something. Chase looks depressed." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

It was snowing a little. I grabbed Owen's hand and pulled him inside. "Aren't you cold?" I asked him. He wore a sleeveless work shirt.

"I-uh yea, but I just got off. So I hadn't really changed." His tan face started getting hints of redness. Was he blushing?

I walked back to my bed and sat down.

"You know, if you keep staying inside lying on your bed, you're going to get bed sores." He said chuckling.

"Yea Yea. Luna has already yelled at me for that." I said giggling. That's the first time I had laughed in almost two weeks.

Owen sat down across the house at the table.

"So… I don't want to upset you by asking this, but did you really cheat on Chase? I mean, you're not the person to do that."

"N-No, I didn't…" I said grabbing my knees. "Maya 'staged it'."

"What do you mean by 'staged it'?" Owen asked.

I told him everything that happened. It hurt my heart when I explained the point where Chase broke up with me. Owen had gotten up from the table and sat beside me on my bed.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"No, it's okay…" I muttered.

"Anything I can do?"

"No, I'm okay really."

"Alright. I-"He got interrupted by my house phone ringing.

"I got it." He said patting my knee and getting up to grab the phone.

"Hello?" Owen asked.

"I'll be right there." Owen hung up the phone and looked at me.

"Work?" I asked.

"Yea, Looks like I need to collect some ore for Julius and Gramps. I'll see you later." Owen said leaving.

I lay down and grabbed the new book Candace had given me. Now that I was alone again. The silence sunk back in. I realized how much I hated being alone. I didn't want to continue being alone anymore.

"On the 15th I will go to the Inn with Kathy." I thought. It sounds cheesy telling myself that, but I needed out of my house.

**Winter 15****th**

**Noon**

I decided today I would get out of my depression of loosing Chase. I got out of bed and put on my Blue work clothes Luna and Candace had made me back in the beginning of the season. I threw on my brown work boots and my jacket. I opened the door. Luckily it wasn't snowing. I walked into my Chicken coop. Three eggs lay on the ground. I picked each one up and placed them in the shipping bin. Then I feed the chickens. Next, I headed to the Barn. My calf mooed when I walked in. I patted her head and gave her some hay. I walked out of the barn and down the path toward town. Kathy was going to meet me outside of the Inn.

"Hey!" I called as I saw her standing outside waiting.

"Look at you! You look so happy! That's great!!" She yelled hugging me then letting me go.

"Y-Yea."

"Hungry? I have Chase making your favorite simple lunch, rice balls!"

"O-Okay." I said walking into the Inn behind Kathy. We sat down at the table to the left when you walk in.

I couldn't help but glance over to the Kitchen. Chase was staring over in my direction. I turned my head around and stared at the table.

"Already looking at the kitchen?" Kathy whispered.

"Being out after being alone and isolated like that, it's kinda hard….." I muttered playing with the salt shaker.

I heard high heels click across the hard wood floor, followed by boots. I looked up and Maya was standing at the edge of the table holding a plate of rice balls smiling. I looked behind her and Chase was running out the door. What the heck? What happened? Did I do something?

"Here." Maya said cheerfully. Setting the rice balls in front of us.

"Now Get lost Maya." Kathy mumbled tossing a rice ball into her mouth.

"Humph." Maya muttered heading back to the kitchen.

I grabbed a rice ball and took a bite of it. Then I looked at Kathy. "Why did Chase storm out like that?"

"I guess he's pissed." She said grabbing another rice ball.

"Did I do something?"

"No. Not that I know of. All you did was walk in here and sit down to eat."

"I did…"

"Eh?" She asked.

"By being here…" I mumbled. I stood up from the table and ran for the door. I opened it and ran out, bumping into someone.

"S-Sorry." I muttered. I backed up a little to get my balance back before I fell. I looked up and Chase just stared down at me.

"Brooke?"

"Y-Yea?" I asked wiping my eyes with the back of my jacket's sleeve. Chase grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the inn. I ran, being pulled, behind him. We ran down the street to the beach.

"Chase!" I yelled, I was close to losing my footing as we ran.

He finally stopped and let go of my hand.

"W-What is going on?" I gasped out. I hadn't run like that in a while, and it was hard to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Huh?" I asked looking up at him. Chase was looking away from me.

"I'm sorry!" He said louder. "I knew that it was Maya's fault, and I still broke your heart….."

I felt more tears coming out of my eyes.

"D-Don't cry." He said.

"I'm happy, that's all…" I said. Chase pulled me into a hug. He buried his face into my hair.

"Brooke?" He asked after he pulled me out of his chest.

"Yea?"

"The starry night festival is coming up and I was wondering if you would like to come here to the beach with me."

I nodded. It's amazing what can happen in a day. I knew I wouldn't ever let myself spiral down into such a depression again. I smiled up at Chase.

"Good, now let's head back to the Inn. By now, Kathy has probably eaten all the Rice Balls."

"Okay." I giggled. Chase grabbed my hand and led me back to the Inn.

Sure enough, Chase was right. Kathy had eaten all the rice balls.

"Kathy!" I complained.

"What? You ran off. I knew you would find Chase so I stayed and ate."

"You are so dead." I muttered to her, sticking my tongue out at her.

She shrugged and smiled. Kathy stood up and made her way to the Inn's front door. "I have to go help Renee with the new lambs. Chase, make sure not to let her run off." Kathy said.

"I won't." He said.

"Good." Kathy said leaving the Inn. High heels clanked against the floor. They ran over to where Chase and I stood by the door.

"Chase!" Maya yelled looking at me. I glanced at her.

"What?"

"You are MY boyfriend now." She said taking his hand out of mine. I just stood there. Chase should sort this out; after all, I still have to fix things with Luke.

"No, Maya. You're crazy. I am not your boyfriend and I never will be. Ever." He said grabbing my hand again.

Maya stomped her foot Then she slapped him across the face. I heard Yolanda gasp.

"Lie!" Maya yelled stalking away.

Chase rubbed his cheek with his free hand.

"Wanna go to your place?"

"Y-Yea." He said turning around and walking out the door. I followed.

When we got to Chase's house my stomach was growling again.

"Hungry already?" He asked walking into his kitchen.

"Well, I only ate half a rice ball." I said rolling my eyes and sitting on his couch.

He chuckled and pulled something out of his fridge.

"Here." He said bringing over a small plate of rice balls.

"Chase, why do you have these?"

"Hey, I like these to." He said putting the food in front of me.

I grabbed a rice ball and ate it in a few bites.

"Chase, they taste fresh." I said. Wiping my hands on a napkin.

"Thanks." He said taking one.

I didn't really know how to continue the conversation. But luckily Chase had a few questions.

"So, have you talked to Chase since?"

"No, but he comes by the farm sometimes, I kept my doors locked…. So I didn't see him, but he tried to talk to me…"

"Oh. How are your animals?"

"Good, Good." I said nodding. Then I wanted to ask him about what Maya had yelled at the Inn.

"Chase… What did Maya mean by you're my boyfriend? B-Because Kathy had said last week you two had been 'hanging out'."

"Maya, she, over reacted. Earlier I had made Yolanda something for the new menu and Maya wouldn't leave me alone during the whole time I was making dishes."

"Okay." I said eating another rice ball. Soon they were all gone. I glanced at Chase's wall clock and it was late.

I grabbed my jacket that was beside me on the couch.

"Leaving?" He asked.

"Yea." I said yawning.

I stood up and Chase did to.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Chase said pulling me into a hug.

"Okay."

Chase kissed my forehead and I left to head home. As I was walking down the path to my farm…. I was pulled into the bushes. I tried to scream but someone's hand covered my mouth…

**Sorry about all the time Jumping! XD **

**I just needed to get the time sped up! Review please!**

**Thankies! **

**HurHurHur Maya's the bad guy :3 but maybe not the person to pull Brooke into the Bushes ;]  
**

**~Roxas :3**


	9. Our Happy Ending

I was pushed up against a tree. The sun was setting so light was beginning to fade. The hand still covered my mouth. Golden eyes stared back at me when I looked up.

"Just listen to me." Luke whispered.

I shook my head violently. The back of my head scratched against the bark. It hurt.

"Stop, you're going to hurt yourself." Luke muttered.

I managed to open my mouth from under his hand. "Let go." I muttered out.

Luke pulled his hand back but kept me pinned up against the tree still.

"What do you want?"

"To say sorry and to ask a few questions."

"No. Let me go!" I yelled.

He covered my mouth back up. "Shhh."

I bit his pinky finger and he recoiled back.

"Lemme go!" I yelled. I heard boots running into grass.

"Hey!" Owen called. I turned to where he was standing near the path. Luke backed up and ran off. What has gotten into him? It's hard to tell, everything has been upside down and inside out lately.

Owen ran over to me. "Are you okay? " He looked at where my head had scratched against the bark.

"You're bleeding. Come on, let's get you home." Owen said grabbing my hand and towing me to my farm.

We got inside and he sat me in a chair. Owen walked into my bathroom and came back with a towel, he held it against the back of my head, and I cringed at the sudden pressure.

"It's not bad." Owen reassured taking the slightly bloody towel away from my head. "Can I throw this away?"

"Go ahead." I muttered.

He tossed it into the trash can and looked at me. "What was going on?"

"I don't know. I was walking home and I was pulled into the bushes." I shrugged.

"But it was Luke, what could he have wanted?" Owen pondered.

"I don't know." I said.

"Well, be careful okay?" Owen said worried.

"I'll be fine." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Alright, well I have to go pick something's up from the 'On the Hook' I'll see you later." Owen said walking to the door.

"Bye! And thanks again!" I called as I walked to my bathroom.

Owen smiled back and left.

I changed and combed my hair, Owen was right, it wasn't bad at all, but it hurt.

I walked over to my bed and lie down and fell asleep.

**Winter 24****th**

**Starry Night Festival **

**6:00 p.m.**

A have passed Chase and I had gotten back together, but also the day Luke had pulled me into the bushes. He hasn't stopped by my farm any. Owen has though, he checks up on me, Chase doesn't like the idea of Owen in my house alone with me. I had to tell him over and over that we were just friends. Tonight is the starry night festival. I'm meeting Chase at the beach for the festival. I'm excited; it's my first starry night festival.

I was walking down the street and headed to the beach when I heard yelling in front of the supermarket.

"I told you already Maya! I don't want to spend it with you! Now go away!"

"But, you can't mean that Chase!!" Maya cried.

"I do! Now leave!"

I heard Maya sniff and her heels clicked on the brick path. When they came in my direction I didn't know where I could go, Maya ran into me. I stumbled back.

"Out of my way!" She screamed at me. Shoes ran around the corner, I looked up and Chase watched.

"Maya?" I asked, I needed to be nice... I think.

"Leave! You-You-You boyfriend stealer."

I tried not to giggle at the name she has given me, instead I moved out of her way and she took off up the road.

"I'm sorry." Chase muttered.

I walked over and hugged him." It's not your fault. Let's just have fun okay?"

"Alright." He agreed and we walked down to the beach where Chase had put down a blanket so we wouldn't have to sit in the sand.

Chase lay down on the blanket. I sat up, though.

"You're quiet." Chase said.

"Yea, I am, ain't I." I giggled.

"Something wrong?"He sat up.

I didn't want to ask how the tiny fight with Maya had started, it could ruin the whole night.

"Nope, everything is okay!" I looked to the right down the beach, far away I saw someone sitting alone. Chase saw where I was looking and he turned that way to.

"Who's that?"

"Luke." I whispered hoping Chase hadn't heard me.

"Anyway, the stars should be out now." Chase said lying back down and staring up into the dark sky. Sure enough stars filled the sky.

I lay back to and looked up. Chase wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his side.

I felt my body being lifted up off the sand. I opened my eyes. Chase smiled down on me. It was morning now, the festival was over and I had fallen asleep.

"Morning sleepy." He chuckled and started walking.

"Chase, you don't have to carry me." I said, but I didn't try to get out of his arms.

"I know." He said continuing to walk.

I shut me eyes for a little while more and then when I opened them back up we were in his house.

"Chase? What time is it?" I asked sitting up. That's when I noticed I must have fallen asleep again while Chase was carrying me and he had laid me in his… bed! I was in Chase's bed?

I looked around and no one was in the room. I flung my legs over the side of the bed. I was still dressed in my normal winter clothes. I walked out of Chase's small bedroom and into the Living room.

"Chase?" I asked again. No one was in the house. I smelt eggs and I walked over to the table. Scrambled eggs and a note were on the table. I looked at the stove, 10:00! I slept all morning!

I read the note.

_Brooke,_

_I had to go work and get something's for Yolanda, I made you breakfast. I will see you later,_

_Chase._

I smiled and laid the note back onto the table; I sat down, and ate the eggs. Once I was done I placed the plate and fork into the sink and headed out the door. I walked up the path and to my house.

I headed to my barn and cared for my cow and then my chickens in the Chicken Coop.

I head back into my house and found someone sitting at my table.

"Chase!?" I asked.

"Yea." He gave me a crooked grin.

"I thought you had to work for Yolanda."

"I was getting something ready." Chase reached for his pocket and pulled out a bright blue feather.

"Chase?" My face grew warm. I covered my mouth with my hands.

"Will you marry me Brooke?" He asked, extending his hand with the feather in it.

I nodded and I felt tears drip out of my eyes, I was happy, just so happy!

Chase stood up from the table and walked over to me and pulled me into an embrace. I hugged him back. Now, we won't have to worry about losing each other to anyone else.

"Let's go tell everyone."

I nodded into Chase's chest and we left toward town.

Next month will be our wedding, my wedding with the man I love.

**Okay, well that's the end!**

**I was stumped for a while, Bad ending yea I know, I'm not good at ending stories. **

**Review!~ And keep a look out for a Shugo Chara or Soul Eater fic ^-^**

**~Roxas's Favorite **

**:] **


End file.
